


Исида, Несчислимая именами

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Headcanon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Клеопатра считала себя живым воплощением богини Исиды.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_М_Е





	Исида, Несчислимая именами

**Author's Note:**

> Изображения взяты из открытых источников.  
> В оформлении использованы цитаты из пьесы У. Шекспира «Антоний и Клеопатра».  
> Автору известно, что Клеопатра не была африканкой, он использует для ее образа собственный хэдканон.  
> Коллаж открывается в полный размер при двойном клике.  
> 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/be/3d/eNaMxuat_o.png)


End file.
